One-shot: The Call
by Expertatthefall
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are married: they have their own apartment, their own jobs, but recently there's just one thing they've realised they need to complete them and it all rests on one phone call. Married!Klaine. Just a little one-shot with a bit of drama/romance though I might extend it :)


**The Call**

Blaine tapped his watch for the third time in five minutes.

He hated this - this waiting on something that could alter their lives forever. What they'd been talking over for years had all culminated to this point in time: the simple ring of the telephone.

Outside, he could hear schoolchildren getting into their cars, to start their day at school, no doubt to come home to complain to their exasperated parents. In the evening, they would be tucked in with a story and a hot chocolate, and the whole process would repeat itself another day.

But for Blaine, time had been paralysed - like a painter hesitates before their last brush stroke, the moment before the painting becomes complete or the canvas falls apart and they return to square one, had come.

The sound of a hurried key in the lock made Blaine jump. Eventually, the shaking hands unlocked the door and Blaine could hear Kurt stumble as he rushed to shut the door.

"Did I miss it? Has she called?" a worried voice echoed in the hall.

"Nope not yet, honey. I'm in the living room."

Blaine heard the fridge door shut, before Kurt appeared at the doorframe. He took in the sight of Blaine, sat in the exact position he'd left him in half an hour ago. They exchanged poor attempts at relaxed smiles.

"You know, the milk was reduced today." Kurt said, coming over and seating himself next to Blaine.

"Oh, really? That's good - did you get any of the half-fat stuff?"

"Yup, I got the really good brand as well - they're all in the fridge."

"Good, that brand goes really well with that hot chocolate you bought last week..."

They looked up at the same time and laughed at themselves.

"Why are we having such an in-depth discussion on milk?" Kurt giggled, leaning into Blaine's shoulder and feeling his arms envelop him into a hug he'd needed all morning.

"I have no idea...I haven't been this nervous since our wedding day." Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair, kissing the top of his head.

A silence fell as they both contemplated the consequences of the next few hours. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand, a lifejacket that would stop him from drowning in his thoughts.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt - come what may."

"Come what may."

They sat like that, on the sofa, each taking comfort in the other's presence for a while, until a ring shattered the warmth of their thoughts. Both of them looked at the ringing phone, before looking at each other, eyes wide.

_You take it _Kurt motioned, not breaking eye contact.

Blaine nodded. _This is it _he smiled.

Kurt took a deep breath. _This is it._

Summoning the calmest voice he could possibly manage, Blaine answered the phone.

"Hello?"

...

"..Yes, speaking."

...

"Okay."

...

"Yes, okay."

...

"Okay, thank you."

Blaine hung up and pressed the phone to his lips, his eyes closed. He opened them to find Kurt staring at him with crestfallen eyes.

"...Blaine?"

His eyes crinkled as tears began to stream down his face.

Kurt's face crumpled in confusion, attempting to decipher the tears, trying to force back his own.

"They approved it - they approved us - we did it-" Blaine choked, half-crying, half-laughing, as Kurt jumped up to hug him. Wrapping their arms tightly around each other, they shared an embrace that felt as if their lives had depended on it. Blaine could feel Kurt's heart racing against his own, as they were both seized by ecstatic laughter and tears.

Standing in the middle of their living room, they held on to each other for what seemed an eternity, reluctant to let go in case it was all just a dream.

Waiting until they regained their normal breathing patterns, Blaine pulled back enough to see Kurt's face, kissing away a tear that was rolling down his cheek.

"We did it." Kurt whispered. They held each other's tear-filled gaze and a myriad of memories swept over them. From teenage kisses in the choir room, to their intimate nights in New York, it had all led up to this point, this embrace.

Kurt's bottom lip was still quivering as Blaine kissed it.

All their fears of rejection, all the nerves of waiting, ebbed away.

Kurt smiled, feeling a breath tickle his neck as Blaine rested his head back onto his shoulder.

"We really did," Blaine whispered back. "We're going to be dads."


End file.
